A Swan's Wings
by Mikkal
Summary: "Castiel? What, what are you doing here?" "I have come with a...proposition." "What kind?" "We have a problem...in heaven." Alternate and Extended Ending to "Swan Song" Angel!Dean
1. I Have Come With A Proposition

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__I always thought Gabriel was Micheal's second in command. And Sam was never seen under the street lamp in front of Lisa's house._

_ Be warned, this is a one-shot...unless people like it then I can expand it more._

_

* * *

_**A Swan's Wings**

**By Mikkal**

* * *

"Dean."

The Hunter—no, correction _ex_-Hunter—looked up, startled to the point of his eyes being blown wide and their color draining to a pale green. No matter how blank he kept his face, the angel though fondly, his eyes always told the world was he was really feeling—it just had to know how to decode them.

Dean shot to his feet, leaping from the couch that he was trying to relax on while Lisa and Ben were out shopping. The angel knew this, he didn't want to come it at the wrong time. "Castiel? What, what are you doing here?"

If he was known for it Castiel would have frowned at the use of his full name by his closest friend. Instead he stood there, still trying to find a way to break (and ask) this new piece of information to Dean. "I have come with a...proposition."

"A proposition?" Dean's eyes faded to that dead green they've been since Hell opened up and his entire life jumped in. "What kind?"

There was suspicion in his voice, understandable. The angels (and demons) have done nothing but use him ever since the beginning of his life, even before—at the beginning of time, really. He was suppose to be finished trying not to follow their orders and living a normal life, just like his brother wanted him to do.

"We have a problem...in heaven." Might as well not 'beat around the bush.'

Dean collapsed back on the couch, "A problem?" He ran a hand down his face, "Cas," Castiel brightened at the use of _his_ nickname, "I'm done with problems, of any supernatural kind. Find someone else."

"You have the four Rings of the Horsemen."

The human looked at him, "The _three_ Ring's of the Horsemen, actually."

Well, _that_ threw Castiel off. "What do you mean you only have three of them?"

Dean spread himself out. "As in, I gave Death back his Ring. Nice guy, kinda creepy."

"Very well, you have _three _Rings of the Horsemen," Castiel took a deep breath, anyone who didn't know him would say he was nervous, but he wasn't, he was bracing himself for the explosion about to come. "Michael's in Hell with his brother." _With your brother._

"So?" Dean was trying his hardest not to flinch at that last sentence, that much was very clear. "That just makes you the big cheese up there now. The stopper of the Apocalypse, the killer of that dick, Uriel. Doesn't that mean anything to you angels up there?"

He let a ghost of a smile appear on his face, "The first one, yes. The second one, not many angels are happy with me for killing one of the funniest angels in my garrison, which made him the funniest angel in all of heaven."

The Winchester rolled his eyes, "Right, back to that. I still can't believe how sucky your sense of humor is."

The perfect time.

"Would _you _like to be the funniest angel in all of heaven?"

Dean shot up to his feet again, his eyes pale green but not the paleness of being startled, the paleness of being surprised, "Angel say what now?" And of just looking for confirmation.

"Angel says, 'Would you like to be the funniest angel in all of heaven?" Oh, Castiel was probably having to much fun with this, but how often was he going to be able to see the utter shock written on Dean Winchester's face?

The _ex_-Hunter narrowed his eyes, "Are you...are you _asking me_ to be a..._an angel_?"

Castiel shook his head, earning a sigh of relief from Dean. "No, I am not asking you to be _just_ an angel. I am asking you to be an _Arch Angel_, to take Michael's place in the hierarchy of heaven."

"Michael's place...in heaven?" Dean's jaw dropped and he was speechless, but the inevitable was yet to come. "_You've gotta be friggin' kidding me!_" He exploded, almost literally. "_After all what you dicks have done I am _not_ going to be working for you!"_

"Dean, Dean," Castiel stuffed his ear with his pinky, pretending to be fixing it (and who says he didn't gain anything human while watching over Dean?). "Please stop shouting. And _you_ wouldn't be working f_or us_, _we_ would be working _for you_. Michael was the most powerful being in heaven, under God, of course, and you would gain all of his _power and abilities._"

"Michael's powers?" Okay, that might have not been the smartest thing, implying that Dean could use an Arch Angel's powers to save his brother from Lucifer's prison.

"I know what you're thinking, Dean." Aforementioned man shot him a look that said 'oh really?'. "But even with those powers you cannot save Sam, I'm sorry."

His eyes brightened, "But I can at least try, right?"

"Please, don't get your hopes up."

Then, all of a sudden his eyes were dead again. "I don't get it, why do you want me to take Michael's place. Angels don't like me, demons don't like me, I ruined everyone's plans."

"Dean, it is not only I who want you as heaven's Arch Angel." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "God does, as well."

He shoved him off, "Didn't I say I was going to go after God next?" Yes, he did say that. "And how can you be so sure He wants me up there with all you 'pure beings?' Haven't I caused enough trouble as it is? He doesn't want me corrupting all of you."

The angel placed a hand over his heart, "Does that make me corrupted? I have been with you the entire time, you haven't caused trouble for me."

"Kicked out of heaven, lost the angel mojo, killed, loose angel mojo in future," Dean put up a finger for every point he made, "Killed two angel buddies, Hurt Michael, and killed again. That's seven things pointing to one thing: I. Am. Trouble."

"I will force you to be an Arch Angel if I have to." _And hopefully I won't have to._

"Oh, now you can force people to be angels?" Dean crossed his arms. "How holy."

"Dean."

"I hate you."

"I know, but please." Castiel put on a pleading look, "You are the only being in the world, in heaven or hell, who is the perfect one for this position. Every angel agrees that you hold something more than what they can comprehend. What you are is so rare that even my Father has never seen your kind."

Dean sighed, "If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"If you say no then I will come back over and over again until you say yes." Castiel tried the hand thing again, thankful when Dean didn't try to shove it off. "This isn't like giving Michael consent. You have free will over this decision."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"That's because I'm making it that way." He smiled at the confused look. "I have been given orders to ask but not force."

All through their conversation—argument—Dean had been angled slightly away from him but now he faced the angel head on. "Why? Why do you want me to be in heaven so bad?"

"Because you are my friend, and you are hurting." Pain flashed across the _ex_-Hunter's face. "I want to _help_ you heal."

"Why not just heal me?"

Castiel grinned, "Something tells me you would not like that very much."

To his great delight, he got a receiving grin. "And here I thought you didn't know me at all."

"Dean, will you?"

Dean searched his eyes for something, what? He didn't know. "I want to save Sammy."

He nodded, "I understand, you can be given all the freedom you want pursuing that goal, I will even help."

"And I want..." Dean paused, at a struggle to find words. "If I'm going to be Michael's equivalent then I want you to be Gabriel's equivalent. My second-in-command."

"I would be honored."

He looked uncomfortable, "Do we, uh, have to do a ceremony or ritual making me an Arch Angel and you my second-in-command?"

Castiel's shoulders shook, "No. We just need to go to heaven and 'poof' you are an angel."

"Whoa." Dean got a goofy grin on his face. "I thought I'd never have to hear that." He stopped for a moment and dug into his pant's pocket. "What did any of this have to do with _these_?" In his hand were the three Rings of the Horsemen he kept—War, Famine, and Pestilence.

"With those rings, you're even more powerful than Micheal could ever be." _More powerful than Micheal could ever _dream _of_. "If you still had Death's then you would be someone at the top of the list to smite."

"Cool."

The walls began to shake, a glow coming from nowhere—or so it seemed. Castiel looked at his friend. "Are you ready?"

Dean looked unsure, but nodded anyway. "I am."

He smiled at him and an equal one was returned. One step closer to healing.

They began to fade away when Dean popped the ultimate question (second to ultimate). "Does this mean they have to rewrite the Bible?"

* * *

_**Notes: **__The lovely CSIViami pointed out that it was Anna who killed Uirel and not Castiel, which is what I had written ("Killed an angel buddy"). I have changed that line ("Killed two angel buddies")_ for when Castiel killed the two angels from the lock up where Micheal's sword was. Thank you again CSIViami!


	2. Well, That Sounds Vaguely Foreboding

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__I have changed the hierarchy of angels to match my needs but still keep true to Eric Kripke's Universe._

_

* * *

_**A Swan's Wings**

**By Mikkal**

* * *

** Eight Months Later in Human Time**

** Eighty Years Later in Heaven and Hell**

_ "Damnit!" _

Every angel in heaven winced at the angry shout coming from their Arch Angel. This happened every time he tried and failed to bring his brother back from Damnation, and they thought they were use to the sound that threw them to their knees. Guess they were wrong.

Luckily they had heaven's second-in-command to calm their boss down, hopefully.

Everyone liked Dean, even though he seemed to be so...human. He was funny (making him the funniest angel in all of heaven), he was cute—beautiful, even by heaven's standards, and was succeeding in making heaven a less...up tight place.

But when moments like these happened, no one would go near him. He was dangerous when human, but now it was even worse.

"Dean, calm down." Castiel tried his hardest in calming his friend down.

"Calm down?" Dean barked, his emerald eyes flashing in barely contained anger. "_Calm down_? How can I calm down when you've just told me _another apocalypse is just around the corner_?"

The Angel sighed. "I am sorry, you know this."

He stopped in his tracks. "Wait, is this why I haven't been able to bring Sammy back? Because Lucifer and Micheal teamed up to bring Heaven down?"

"Yes." It's best to go with simple answers.

_"Damnit!"_ Another shock wave went through heaven, Castiel winced in sympathy. He was with all the other angels when Dean had his first try in raising Sam and experienced Dean's full power when he was angry. But lately it has been getting less and less powerful as he lost hope.

"You realize we have to go down there? Demons are already breaking 66 more Seals."

"This is just repeat of what got my family in this mess in the first place!" The house Dean had created when he first became an angel shook in its made-up foundation. "I am not going to possess a poor tax accountant to do a twisted version of 'Groundhog Day Part 2.'"

"Your duty as an Arch Angel entitles you to go down to earth." Castiel told him this patiently, you can never rush trying to convince Dean Winchester.

"What about Micheal? He couldn't go down to earth _and _he need my consent to have me as his meat suit."

Castiel sighed, "He was bound by prophecy, you are not. It was foreseen that the first apocalypse was going to happen but you have changed all that causing _all _foreseen events to become completely irrelevant. Thus leading to us appearing on earth. We may do the same thing Anna did and create our own vessels."

The Arch Angel raised an eyebrow. "Create our own vessels? Are you going to look like you do now? Like Jimmy Novak?"

"Most likely. And you will look like Dean Winchester."

One of the perks of being once human then becoming one of the most powerful beings in all of heaven, you got to choose what you looked like in heaven. And Dean looked like he did before, except his eyes were greener, hair blonder, and his skin was more golden. Oh! And the wings, the big, white wings. But those were things he had no control over, it was his Grace's fault.

Castiel's eyes were bluer (though, that seemed a bit impossible), his hair was blacker, his skin was whiter, and his wings were no longer damaged by hell and were the size of an Arch Angel's, just like Dean's.

"So, call in a favor and we get going?" To Dean this all seemed quick and improbable. "It's kinda rushed, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is." Castiel hated this, calling Dean for duty so soon into his angelic life. "But there is no time to waste. You stopped the Apocalypse before, do you really to give the devil a second chance in walking among the mortals?"

"No." Dean sighed. "Fine, call some angels and get them working. We need them to be fast, how many Seals have been broken?"

"43."

_"Great."_

"Hael, Jophiel, Liwet, and Mihael have all agreed to our plan and say our vessels will be ready momentairily." He was so glad that the other angels like Dean, if they didn't then heaven would've been in greater chaos than it was before he came. In fact, they took a better liking to him than Castiel ever thought.

"We'll appear near Bobby's, he'd want to help—He's probably already helping." Dean sat on his love seat and looked up at his closest friend. "Do you think, do you think, after this, I'll have a better chance at saving Sam?"

"If it's Lucifer and Micheal keeping you from getting to your brother then yes, defeating them will not only give you a better chance, it will _give _you Sam." This he was sure of.

Dean fiddled with the four bands on his fingers, one of them his normal silver ring from when he was human and the other three where the Rings of the Horsemen. "I believe you, but at the same time I'm not so sure."

"Oh?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," the younger angel shrugged. "I have this feeling...that something's odd about all of this, somethings not right."

That wasn't good, an Arch Angel having a bad feeling about something usually meant that it was bad—real bad. "Dean, do you know what is 'not right?'"

He shook his head, "No, just...maybe what we think and what we see is not what really is going on." Dean blinked in surprise. "Well, that sounds vaguely foreboding."

"You sounded like I use too."

That made Dean crack a smile, he was going to send a retort back when the wall beside him shimmered. "Enter." His command was sharp and filled with power. A hole appeared and out stepped a lower classed angel.

"Si-sir," at the look Dean gave the poor being he quickly changed it to— "De-Dean, your-your vessels are re-ready."

"Very well," he had to keep up the most holiest being persona, didn't he? (With one exception, he was to be called Dean and nothing else.) "Thank you, Zuriel."

Zuriel bowed ever so slightly before disappearing out from which he came.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Now or never?"

"Now, please." He grinned as the Arch Angel rolled his eyes.

There was a flash of light and the two beings found themselves surrounded by towers of broken, beaten cars. In the distance a house stood, its first floor windows aglow.

Dean patted himself down, pleased to note he had the same type of clothes he would've had if he was still a Hunter. "Well, what do you know? They did a really good job, I feel like I'm actually human again."

"That's good." Castiel himself was wearing different clothing then before. This time it was a pair of light blue, well cared for jeans and a black dress shirt. "I feel...strange."

The Arch Angel burst out laughing, "You look so different!" He was use to seeing his second-in-command wearing his 'holy tax accountant' outfit or the default white clothes in heaven, this was very much a surprise—a good one no less.

He paused at his laughing, his face feeling a little weird. Dean reached up with his still multiple ringed fingers and felt it carefully. "Dude! Whose idea was it to give me _glasses_?" He ripped them off but was greeted with the disgusting sight of everything being too damn blurry, even Castiel's face and he was standing a little bit more than three feet away!

Castiel's lips twitched into a grin. "I believe that would Jophiel's doing."

"Next time I see him I'm going to kick his holy ass!"


	3. Cause The War Is Already Here

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__Don't worry, this may seem boring but trust me—you're in for a very, very, very thrilling roller coaster... Don't kill me about the ending, I took some creative license about it. (and if you think this chapter's crappy, I am sorry)_

_

* * *

_**A Swan's Wings**

**By Mikkal**

* * *

"Dean?"

When Bobby Singer opened the door to soft knocks he expected to to see a Girl Scout (despite it being ten o'clock at night) or something, not a seemingly well mannered, cultured looking man who looked just like Dean Winchester, plus glasses. And behind was a very different, but surely the same, Castiel.

The man in front of him scowled, "Take a picture, Bobby, it'll last longer."

"Where the hell have you been?" The Hunter resisted the urge to grab Dean by the collar and punch him in the face, if it weren't for the strange fear of breaking his glasses he probably would have. "Lisa and Ben have been worried sick!"

Dean got a apologetic look on his face. "Oops."

"'Oops?'" Disbelief, that's all he could feel right now. "That's all you can say is 'Oops?' We thought you were dead, or worse: brought back to hell!"

Castiel chose that time to appear between them. "We have come to help with the apocalypse."

"Oh really now?" He raised an eyebrow. "And how can you two exactly help? An angel and a man who's suppose to be a vessel but can't because his angel's in hell."

That was harsh, and probably the wrong thing to say because when Dean's eyes snapped up to look at him they flashed silver and the foundation shook.

"Don't," Dean hissed, "you dare call him my angel."

Bobby felt his jaw drop and roll away. "Dean? What happened to you?"

"I'm an angel now," Dean grinned that goofy grin of his, the one that meant everything was going exactly the way he wanted them to go. "An Arch Angel, actually. I took Michael's place."

"Can you even do that?" And Bobby's jaw rolled farther and farther away...it was probably in New Zealand right now, having taken the long way.

Dean still had that damn grin on his face as he spread his arms widen like a presenter and lightning flashed behind him (stealing from Castiel now was he?), showing that the shadows behind both _angels _were of two pairs of large wings.

"Yes, yes we can." Dean brushed past him, walking over the Devil's Trap without a first glance. "What's our first move?" He asked, no preamble necessary. "So far there have been 43 broken Seals—"

"44."

They both looked at Castiel before looking at each other. The house shook again.

"I'm really beginning to hate this apocalypse thing, you know that right?" The _Arch Angel _ran a hand through his golden hair. "I know one thing that's not going to happen when shit hits the fan."

Bobby walked over to his book covered desk, many of the tomes were the same ones from Round 1 (oh God, he can't believe he thought that), but he managed to get some new ones... "Oh? And what's that? Alastair not coming? Or no Horsemen this time?"

A hand was shoved in his face, a hand with four rings on them. "I can guarantee there won't be at least three of them."

Bobby's jaw greeted outer space with big happy smile. "_You _have the Horsemen's Rings?"

"Yep!" His eyes shone like a kid who just got away with the mother of all pranks. "War, Famine, and Pestilence." The finger that each Ring was on ticked up when its previous owner was named. "Death and I had a deal so I gave his back but he told me I could call on him at any time. Said I seemed like a 'trustworthy human/angel.'"

The Hunter snorted at that, sure the man was trustworthy but if you knew Dean, would you ever expect him to make allies with an _Other_, a Horseman no less? No, that's the answer, no.

"So, you being an angel," Angel and Dean didn't seem to go together in the same sentence , let alone the being. Though, the man was righteous enough to be mistaken as one there were too many flaws to look beyond and that usually wasn't angel worthy. Actually, scratch that, the only angel who didn't seem like a self-righteous dick (Dean's words, not his) was Castiel...and now Dean, he guessed. "Means this thing will be over quickly, right?"

Dean shuffled uncomfortably and glanced at Castiel, seeming to plead to his second-in-command to break the news.

"There has been information," and Cas was such a good second-in-command, and friend, because he answered the silent plead without argument. "That both Michael and Lucifer have joined forces to lay siege to earth and heaven."

"Lucifer," Bobby breathed out the devil's name like it was a curse...which it kind was. "Your brother."

The _Arch Angel _nodded, "I've been trying to bring him back ever since I went to heaven, and to me I've been trying for eighty years," _and to Sam it's been like he's been trapped for eighty years_, "but with no luck. I've also recently learned that the reason for my failed attempts is because of the combined powers of two former Arch Angels."

Oh damn, he even _sounds _different. At times this new Dean sounded like old Dean and others he sounded like angel Dean. It was kinda hard to keep track of.

"I'm sorry, son." And boy was he sorry, he practically encouraged Sam to go ahead with his plan.

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, don't apologize, it's not your fault. All the blame lands on Michael and his _little brother._"

Castiel twitched at the last two words being hissed between clenched teeth and Bobby visibly flinched at the smothering anger in emerald eyes.

"We can bring Joshua and Raphael to help." Castiel suggested, breaking the tension on only one way he knew how at the moment. "Joshua is most likely going to rather do strategic plans while Raphael would rather fight but it's better than nothing."

"Raphael? Isn't that the same angel who killed you?" Bobby couldn't believe this. Everything that happened between these two and the angels seemed to have completely disappear.

Dean nodded his agreement. "I could talk to God, get him to pull a few strings and bring at least Anna and Gabriel back. She was good when she wasn't trying to kill Sam and Gabe got better when we ran into those gods."

_Talk to God? Gabe? What the hell happened to Dean?_

"I became an angel, Bobby, get use to it because I'm staying this way for a _really _long time." Dean told him.

And jaw says hello to the universes outside of our own. "Dean, I'm—" _—sorry. Sorry for what you say? Sorry for everything! Sorry for encouraging your dad to hunt. Sorry for encouraging your brother to jump. Sorry for not being there to see if you were _really _all right._

"Dude, Bobby." Unnaturally strong hands gripped him by the shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If you want someone to blame, blame God and his prophecy, not yourself. I'm fine, Sam's going to be fine, and the world's going to be fine."

Bobby gulped at the power coming off of Dean in waves, and suddenly he felt as if that was the truth. Everything was going to be all right, it had to be 'cause Dean said so.

"Dean." Castiel interrupted their tender moment (also known as a 'chick flick' in Dean's dictionary). "You do realize that this war is going to be a lot harder than before?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't try. I'll kill them both if I have to." The angel and Hunter had no doubt that he would. The _Arch Angel_ turned so he was facing both of them. "Bobby, I want you to call every Hunter you know, tell them to be on the look out, extra careful and if any of them are close by tell them to get to your place. Cas, I want you to inform the angels, anyone we can spare, I want them ready for a war."

"The apocalypse hasn't even started yet," Bobby protested. This was going too far. If Castiel was right then only 44 Seals have been broken and that wasn't a signal to start gathering forces—it was a signal to stop the other Seals from breaking. "We still have 22 Seals left, we can end this before we need Hunters or battle ready angels."

Dean smiled at him like the Hunter was a little boy trying to deny his favorite dog died. "In that time between when Cas told us how many Seals broke and when I just issued orders, 12 more Seals broke. One in Greenland, New Zealand, California, London, Scotland, and so on."

_"What?"_

"The demons are dividing their forces this time, they got smart. Not only that, but they decided to hit Seals outside the U.S." Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. "They're not wasting time, in a matter of days the next ten will break, they'll be harder because it's the last ones but they'll break."

"Dean, if you want I can send angels to the Seals outside of the country." Castiel already had a few angels in mind. "They will be more than happy to assist in this way."

"Of course." Dean waved the mind message away. "We need to get going, I know a Seal, it's kinda easy so the demons will want it, and it's in Kansas."

Bobby nodded, "And I'll get started on the Hunters." Maybe Lisa would want to help? What about anyone else the Winchesters saved?

"Good."

Suddenly the sky outside the windows flashed a deep, blood red and laughter shook the windows. All around the Untied States—no—all around the _world_ a chilling laughter could be heard.

"Oohh, Dean! Come out, come out where ever you are! I know you're on earth, you can't hide anything from me, after all, you do have my job."

Dean stood straight as a rod, frozen in...shock? Anger? "_Micheal"_ He hissed, his own power adding to the shaking of the world.

Now the entire universe was a part in this apocalypse, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Get your armies ready boys," the _Arch Angel _smiled grimly, "'cause the war is already here."


	4. The Holy Legion Against Hell's Army

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__If anyone's read my demon!Dean story "Through My Empty Heart" they might remember the River Styx water, good 'cause it's in this chapter._

_ 15 reviews, 1 C2, 14 Favorites, and 16 Alerts. Not bad, considering there's only 3 (now 4) chapters. THANK YOU TO ALL!_

_

* * *

_**A Swan's Wings**

**By Mikkal**

* * *

**Saint Martin's Catholic Church**

** Piqua, Kansas**

The demon was killed with a scream and a flash of light from him and a simple slap in the forehead from Dean. He brushed himself off and looked around the church, especially at the 22 children huddled in the far corner. Damnit, why did it have to be kids? At least the Seal hadn't been broken yet, that would involve a lot of blood and a lot of dead kids—kids who were suppose to be on a week field trip, not a 'demons killed me to open the Gates of Hell' trip!

On the other side of him Castiel dispatched the second to last demon the same way Dean did, a tap on the head then poof! And second to last demon for a reason, the last demon was currently...tied up so they could question her later.

The Arch Angel shot the demon a disgusted look, even when he could see their real face five hours before his Deal was up they were never this repulsive. And trust him, they were _repulsive._

But now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to check on the kids and make sure they were going to start doing...something. Hunting, maybe? Staying quiet for months at a time? _Suicide_? Never mind. Didn't want to think of something like that.

Something...more like some_one_ tugged on the bottom of his jacket causing him to look down and see a little girl, no more then ten years old. The voice in the back of his mind provided her name without Dean even asking. Taylor.

"Mister," she sounded so innocent and young. "Are you an angel?"

He smiled, "Yeah, sweetie, I am." He was an _angel_, he was never going to use to hearing or saying that.

Her face brightened, a boy did that do wonders—now she didn't look so haunted about what she just saw. "Which one are you? Ar-Are you _Michael_?"

Dean resisted the urge to gag, the Bible _really _needed to be re-written or something. "Yes, Taylor, I'm Michael."

Her eyes widened, "My mommy says you protect me every night, right?"

"That's right," he got to her level. "And I have to say, there no monsters are under your bed, they think you're too wonderful to scare."

"Really?" She jumped up and down, "I have to go tell my sister!" The little girl ran to her older sister and started whispering excitedly with her.

"That was nice, Dean." Cas told him.

He offered him a smile. "Thanks, just another part in my angelic duties, right?"

"Right."

Dean cleared his throat and clapped his hands. "Well, we better get going." He jerked a thumb to the demon. "That _thing _isn't going to question itself."

"Ya know," it smiled with it's female vessel's lips. "Calling me a 'thing' won't get you, like, anything _good_."

His lips pulled back in a half snarl. "Funny, because nothing good can come from a hell spawn like you."

She shivered mockingly, "Oohh, _scary_. You know, my daddy said your brother was going to be, like, something special, boy I guess he was, like sooo wrong."

"Your 'daddy'?" Dean and Castiel exchanged confused looks. Then a light turned on in the Arch Angel's head. "Are you tellin' me Azazel is you dad?"

"Yep!" She lifted her head proudly. "I use to be Duane Tanner in, like, 2007 or something."

"I was wondering what happen to that kid!" Dean's eyes flashed. All that time, _all that friggin' time_ spent trying to protect those people in Rivergrove and _this _is what happens? At least two of them had to have been wasted by the demon.

"I killed him," she shrugged, "Like, what about it?" The demon's eyes pooled to inky black and her voice changed into a menacing sound (at least to a normal human), "You killed my daddy, my sister, and my brother. You should be lucky I haven't killed anyone else."

"Oh yeah, real lucky."

Suddenly her hand snaked out of the binds and slammed into Dean's chest, sending him flying back with a strangled yell. He curled up, shudders racking his body.

Castiel quickly placed his fingers on her forehead, banishing the demon right to hell before rushing to his friend's side.

"That hurt like a _bitch_," Dean gasped out. "What hit me?"

The angel didn't answer, instead he fumbled with Dean's shirt. The solid color slowly turning darker as blood soaked its way to the surface. He pulled it up, a hiss escaping the Arch Angel's lips when the fabric tore away from where the anti-possession tattoo use to be.

A area right where the demon hit was missing enough layers of skin for it glisten with blood. The red bubbled a little, running down Dean's bare side.

"This is strange," Castiel murmured, touching the edge softly. "No demon of that low of a class should be able to harm an Arch Angel."

"Must mean I'm defective.:

Cas glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Oh come on," he grinned sheepishly, "It's a little funny."

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend's stony silence. "But, seriously. What hit me?"

"It seems to be," the angel rubbed his fingers together. "Something like...water?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dean groaned and tilted his head back to look at the worried kids. "Taylor, sweetie."

She jumped at being addressed but hurried forward. "Ye-yes? Are you okay, Mr. Michael?"

He grimaced. "Of course, but could you do me a favor any way?"

The child nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, yes!"

"Do you know what Holy Water is?" _Please, please do._

"I do!" She sounded so proud of herself. "I know where it is, too!"

"Good!" Dean gestured to the general direction of the Water. "Could you go get Cas and me some, please?"

She didn't answer with words, just ran to grant the wishes of an Arch Angel.

"Dean, I do not understand." Castiel looked down at him with worried eyes. "Why do you need Holy Water?"

He got a faraway look in his eyes, a haunted faraway look. One Castiel hated to see in those emerald eyes. "In hell there's this river, the River Styx. Its water is poison, even to demons. So if it can hurt a demon, why can't it hurt an angel?"

"Dean—"

"Mr. Michael! I got the Holy Water!" Whatever Castiel was about to say was cut off by Taylor's excited shout and her running up to the two heavenly beings.

He tried his best to muffle a moan, completely incapacitated as the Styx water began to seep further into his skin, lighting every nerve on fire.

Castiel watched with concerned eyes while Dean's shudders turned into tremors, to the point where he vibrated off the floor. He quickly took the Holy Water and gently poured it on the contaminated wound. Steam rose and hissed, causing the Arch Angel to claw at the floor.

"Damnit, Cas!"

When Dean could swear, it meant he was feeling better. Cas sighed in relief, he wouldn't admit it to Dean, nor would he admit to _anyone_. But moments when the slightest scratch appeared on his friend's skin sent him into deep worry. Who knew what was poisoning whatever he got himself on? Now was a perfect example.

"Are you okay now?"

Dean squeezed his eyes tighter together and nodded. "I think so." He tapped the edges of the still-there burn, if it could be called that. "Did I mention I hate demons?"

"I think you mentioned it once or twice." The angel grabbed him softly by the neck and pulled Dean to sitting position. "Your shirt needs to come off so I can bandage you."

He groaned. "Ugh, just kill me know." Green eyes flicked around while a hand reached up to adjust his glasses after they were first knocked sideways from the demon hit then knocked again for the shirt being taken off. "Uh, what exactly are you going to 'bandage' me with?"

"Mr. Michael!" Taylor popped into view with a roll of white bandage in hand...Wow, what a coincidence. "My sis found some of this in the First Aid, she said it would help!"

Dean blinked stupidly. "Uh, thanks?" All she did was smile brightly and run back to her sister. He looked back up the hovering Castiel. "That's convenient."

"Yes," Cas nodded, "Yes it is. Now, hold still."

"Ow!"

* * *

Bobby was sitting at his desk, trying, _trying_ to find a lead on another Seal...Key word there is 'trying'. If he could just ignore the sounds of a Arch Angel turned Trickster torture an angel turned human with rolled up paper balls. The other Arch Angel wasn't helping, just sitting there...creepily silent.

And then...Dean and Castiel appeared right in the middle of the room, sending only one of them jumping back in surprise: Bobby.

"Ah! Dean, my man!" Gabriel's smile reached for ear to ear. "I see you decided to go a very round about way in becoming the most powerful being in the universe. Father not included."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Not really what I was going for Gabe." For some reason he had a nice, white bandaged wrapped around his chest.

"Well who cares! You're part of the big dogs now!"

Anna copied Dean and rolled her eyes. "Gabriel, would you stop?"

"Hey," He raised his hands. "I'm just sayin'."

"So," Dean surveyed the group. "This is the holy legion against hell's army?"

Raphael sighed. "Do not forget the other angels in heaven who are more than willing to serve you, Dean."

"You would think that spending some time down here would do some good for your English skills, Ralph." Gabriel cut in. "I mean, look at Cas! He's already down with speakin' like a mortal!"

Something whispered in Dean's mind, his head cocked to side as he tried to listen closer. "Hey, guys. I'll be right back." He didn't wait for a reply before he spread his wings and flew from sight.

The forest was dark when Dean appeared in the clearing. He didn't know where he was or why he was here, but the shadow comeing closer told him all that he needed.

"Dean, I'm surprised you came." Her voice was sweet yet chilling.

He looked at her with indifference. "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I cam as well. But it's not every day a new Arch Angel is called by a hell's angel."

She laughed, "Just call me Charlie's Angel!" It grew silent once more. Not even cricket chirped.

"What do you want Raziel? I don't have time for this."

"Dean." Raziel got closer. "Lucifer would like to have a word with you."


	5. Interlude One: 50 Years Ago in Heaven

** _Disclaimer_: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__Sorry for such a long break but I went out of town last week and had no computer. Other than that, no notes...yeah._

_ 21 reviews, 1 C2, 24 Favorites, and 23 Alerts. Not bad, considering there's only 4 (now 5) chapters. THANK YOU TO ALL!_

_

* * *

_**A Swan's Wings**

** By Mikkal**

**

* * *

****Five Months Ago in Human Time**

** Fifty Years Ago In Heaven and Hell **

"Zeke! No!"

There was a giant crash that had Castiel smiling and Jophiel laughing so hard his wings shook. Dean glared at them from underneath Ezekiel and a shield.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, laugh it up." The Arch Angel shoved the teen looking angel off him, causing another crash as the shield banged against the stand it once was resting on.

Ezekiel, or Zeke, scrambled away, "I'm so sorry, Dean."

He waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it, just next time when you see a giant, unstable shield from the Great War. Don't touch it, especially when it's bigger than you." Dean grinned at the blushing young angel.

"Right," he mumbled. "Again, sorry."

"What did I say about doing that?" Dean mocked glared at him.

"Sorr—oops."

Everyone laughed, Castiel's eyes shined at his friend. There were no words to describe how happy he was that the other angels accepted Dean as if he had been an angel for as long as they have.

Dean laughter trailed off as he looked around the armory museum of the Great War (Michael verses Lucifer) that they just went through. "I hope you realize that I know why we're here."

Zeke looked up innocently and Joph's laughs turned into mock coughs. Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do you?"

"Every day it's the same. One or all three of you get me to do something, spar, train, show me something," he gestured to the building as an example, "just so I won't try any more. Why?"

Without saying a word Zeke and Joph disappeared, likely hiding. More often than anyone would like Castiel and Dean's conversations turn into arrangement, loud and painful arguments.

"Dean." Cas sighed. "You already know why."

Dean's eyes flashed and the small feathers on his wings stood up like a cat who was trying to make himself seem bigger to scare away it's enemy or maybe he's just scared himself. Question was, which one was Dean? Trying to scare or just scared?

"You want me to stop trying!" He accused, "Don't you?"

"It hurts us, Dean." Castiel put pleading tones into his voice. "It hurts us to hear you scream or yell when it doesn't work and the pained expression you wear every time for days after wards. It's been fifty years—"

"—And I'm not stopping." Dean cut him off curtly. "No matter how many times you ask me to stop, I won't."

Castiel sighed, of course. "If you won't stop, could you at least slow down a little. Every week instead of every day. You're going to end up killing yourself."

The Arch Angel gave him a ghost of a grin. "Hey, I'm an angel. What's the worst that could happen?"

_You could end up in Hell, whether it'd be your mind or your soul._ Castiel hoped to his Father that it never ends up that way.

Dean turned heel. "I'm heading out. You guys have distracted me long enough." And then he disappeared, leaving Cas left alone and surrounded by pieces of the Great War...the reason for this whole mess.

* * *

No more than a few moments later, a scream echoed through heaven, sending several other angels screaming as their Arch Angel filled the air with pain. Castiel turned on the spot, away from his conversation with Cassiel, and made it to Dean's place just in time to see his friend collapse on the ground.

"Dean!" Panic flared and his heart beat wildly. "Dean! What happened!" The angel rushed to his side and reached for him, shocked to see tears pouring down golden cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Dean clung to his sleeves, soft sobs racking his body. Cas didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what was going on. He put a hand on his friend's chin and pulled up Dean's face. "Tell me what's wrong," he commanded softly.

"Sam," was the murmured answer, the tears still falling. "I saw Sam. He was...he was screaming at me to help him...and I couldn't. I couldn't help him, Cas." Dean buried his face into Castiel's shoulder. "Why can't I save him?"

He closed his eyes and brought the Arch Angel closer, running his hand through blond hair. Poor Dean. He never gets a break, does he? "What's it a dream? Or were you trying to..."

"Open a gateway? Yes, I was." It was five tries before the angels came up with a name for what Dean was trying to do. It couldn't be 'Save Sam' because that was too breaking to even utter so they came up with something ancient and cliché: Dean was trying to open a Gateway, simple to say and without all the ache.

Castiel sighed, "Dean, this is exactly the reason why we want you to extend the time between each tries."

The clutching fingers grew tighter and his face dug into Cas's neck. "I want my brother back, Cas," he mumbled. "Why won't any of you realize I _need _my brother back?"

The angel hugged. "Dean, we do. Trust me, we do know you need him. But to tell you the truth, many of them believe Sam is lost to you and will be for the rest of time."

He was pushed away and glared at with blazing emerald eyes. "And what about _you_? Do you believe I can get him back?"

_Either way he was still going to keep trying, it would be best to go with the truth._ Castiel nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Good." Dean stood up, wavering slightly, before brushing off his white pants. "I guess that's it for today. Don't you think?"

The blue eyed angel's mouth parted slightly in shock, it was amazing how quickly his friend could bounce back. Though, it was more likely to be a mask than anything else.

All he could do was ask, "Would you like to spar?"

Dean nodded eagerly and made his specially made sword appear. No longer were there stories about Michael, his sword, and his power so frightening. Now it was Dean and his powers that so surpassed Michael that if anyone hadn't known better they would've sworn he was God Himself. And that would not be blasphemy.

"Let's go!" The Arch Angel lead the way to the arena and was immediately in position to strike fast.

Castiel raised his own sword, every Arch Angel had one, and prepared to fight.

They met with a clash and sparks, neither gaining nor losing as they stayed locked in place. Their swords making a crude sort of crucifix.

Even with the mask on Castiel could see the sadness and guilt haunting Dean's eyes and it broke his heart more to see that then to hear the screams.

What was he suppose to do to heal his friend's shattered soul?


	6. You're Quitting Being Death?

_ ** Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__Sorry for such a long break but my brain went blank for a while...to make a __clarification__. I'm writing this for FUN, so if something happens it's because I wanted it to happen, got it? I'm not mad! I'm crazy!_

_ 24 reviews, 1 C2, 25 Favorites, and 24 Alerts. Not bad, considering there's only 4 (now 5) chapters. THANK YOU TO ALL!_

_

* * *

_

** A Swan's Wings**

_** By Mikkal**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** —**Why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?..._

—_Dean (What Is and What Should Never Be) _

_

* * *

_

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Below, cars stuck with close encounters honked at each other while people rushed around them. New York, the city that was always busy. If this place got hit by a demon invasion, you could say goodbye to a prominent amount of humans.

_Damnit! _Why did she have to come _now _of all times? Couldn't she have just left him in peace to worry about beating Michael _and _Lucifer? Left him to see black and white inside of the shades of gray that could possibly be there?

_"Dean. Lucifer would like to have a word with you." She stepped closer to him, her shadow blending black wings rustling in the darkness._

_ And he took a step back, invisible white wings snapping in irritation. "Hell no! I'm not going to talk to friggin' Devil."_

_ "Don't think of it as talking to Morningstar," she smirked. If she wasn't Lucifer's lackey and he wasn't an angel, Dean would so go for that... "But as talking to your long lost brother."_

_ He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Why does he want to meet with me, Razi?"_

_ "What's with the nickname, warming up to me already?" Raziel purred sickening. Just when she could look so hot, she does something like that. "He want's to discuss sides."_

_ Dean scoffed "I'm on my own side, he should know that already." _And on my side I've got three powerful Arch Angels, a regular angel who's pretty powerful, and a very smart human. Beat that!

_ "Oh, he does." The Fallen Angel inspected her claw like nails absent-mindedly. "But he doesn't want you on his side."_

_ "Then what?" _What's with the friggin' riddles?

_ "Can't tell you!" Razi sang childishly. "You'll have to meet with him if you wanna know bad enough."_

Bad enough? It was killing him!

Dean smacked his head, hard. "Can I ever go through life with out it being screwed up?"

He closed his eyes, Me, Cas, Gabe, Raphael, Anna, Bobby...thousands of angels... He had plenty to make an army to beat Michael, Lucifer (though that one he wasn't so sure about anymore), and their demon hordes. Four Arch Angel's against two (former) Arch Angels, how hard could it be?

"Possibly a lot harder than you realize, Dean Winchester."

Dean let out a yelp and almost fell off from his perch (_Great, now I'm a friggin' bird_), he whirled around and glared at nothing behind him. "Do you really have to do that?"

"What can I say? I have to get my kicks from some where and you are the most likely victim." Death appeared from the Empire State Building's shadows.

"Don't say victim, please." It was bad enough he actually talked to the...thing? Demon? Personification? (Big word, damn, didn't know he knew those), but he also needed to be polite. If Death can reap God then he would have no problem reaping a young Arch Angel.

Death nodded slightly. "Very well." Surprisingly, the old man sat down next to him, tapping his cane along with his feet. "You are wondering why I am here."

"Yeah," he snorted, "But that could be considered an understatement."

"Before I answer you, you must answer me. Why have you not tried to take control of me much like Lucifer did?"

Dean hummed and looked up at the stars, "Because, when I gave you back your Ring, you told me that you would help me with whatever I needed as long as it was something important." He grinned at the Horseman, "I see no reason to force you to do something when you've already agreed to help me."

The much older man's lips twitched. "I see. You've past the test. What would you like me to do first?"

"This was a _test_?" Emerald eyes widened. If he answered wrong he could've gotten reaped and he wouldn't even know why!

Death's lips twitched, like he wanted to smile. "What would you like me to do first?" He repeated.

Dean blinked owlishly, making himself look very young. "I don't, I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"I am not the one to say. This is your war, not mine."

The angel glared at him, "That's helpful." He stared at the sky for a moment. "Perhaps, you could give me your Ring, again?"

"Now, why would you want me to do that? Why would I want to give you my power? Lucifer has no control over me so I do not need you to 'save' me."

"I wasn't saving you," Dean pointed out, "You were using me."

A Ring was presented to him in all of its high school looking glory. Dean glanced into the Horseman's dead eyes and then plucked it from bony fingers. "Why?"

"In all honesty," Death leaned back so he looked like a normal person would when they were enjoying the night sky. "I'm tired, Dean Winchester. I said I have been around for a long time and that I will reap God at one point in the more time that comes. But in the reality that is truth, I do not wish for that curse any longer."

Dean's jaw dropped, "You're quitting being Death? Is that even possible?"

"I believe I just did."

The Ring exploded into light, blinding Dean like an angel's Grace. He covered his eyes, turning away to protect himself. His hand burned like fire, making him yelp in pain.

What's with him getting hurt all the time?

Just as quickly as the light flared up it died down, leaving Dean blinking to get the spots out of his. And leaving him again alone on the famous building, with only a pile of dust blowing away in the wind.

He shook his head and inspected the hand opposite of the one with all the jewelry on it, on aforementioned hand held the white class ring that belonged to the Horseman but now to him.

"Guess that makes me Death now," the angel said out loud. "Wow, what a concept."


	7. Why Did He Agree To All Of This Crap?

_Hey everyone. Long wait between chapters, I know. But my schedule for my new school was being a bitch, and my English 11 teacher decided that, by just reading one letter I was suppose to write to him, I have talent and stuck me in AP English 11...I guess, since I plan on become an English teacher, I need the higher class, but really?_

_ And I'm way more excited about getting my own copy of a class text book than I should be, it's like a nerdy excitement. I get to write and highlight things in it! Woot!_

_ Anyway, I know some of you wanted Dean to be badass Death, honestly I did too that's why I wrote it. But someone mentioned that the whole process was kind of quick and after rereading it I have to say I agree. Don't sweat it, Dean will still be powerful but I have surprise for Death's Ring that you may like (or may not, depends on what you think.)_

_ This chapter is dedicated to _Aislynnrose2010

* * *

Dean stared at the ring a bit longer, completely forgetting that the end of the world was imminent and if he didn't get going he was going to get his ass kicked.

He couldn't be Death, Death was Death and the...man? Being? Didn't seem like the type to just give up his powers and Ring for a simple thing like Dean. Especially that quickly, there'd be more tests, hard tests, that he probably wouldn't be able to pass even on his best day...which was, like, never.

The Arch Angel looked up at the sky with a doubtful look on his face. He couldn't be "Michael" and Death, no being should be. It messes up the flow of time and life...

Damn, he's been staying way to long up there. He was starting to sound...philosophical.

He tucked the Ring in his pocket, there was no way he was going to put that thing on. Not yet, not when there was still a chance that Death faked the whole thing and was coming back. If the Old Man was, hopefully he would be viewed as responsible for not taking it for a spin.

Dean stood up carefully, wouldn't want to fall, and hummed a little tune...something suitable for the timing, something depressing. This was all going down the drain and just crap.

Why did he agree to all of this crap?

* * *

Something felt wrong, Castiel couldn't quiet place his finger on it, but it had something to do with Dean...since when does it not?

He stood on Bobby Singer's porch, just breathing in the air. It had been awhile since tainted air filled his lungs, there was something satisfying about it. Not as pure as heaven but not as polluted as hell, a difference not to be taken lightly.

Death hung lightly around him, an omen...possibly not a good one. What was the thinking? Death was _never _good!

"Cas, are you going to come in?" Bobby asked from the doorway.

He shook his head, but said nothing. The human seemed to get the message and headed back inside, not without parting with a worried look. If the worry was for him or Dean, Castiel didn't know.

"Dean, if you're not all right, I swear—"

"What? You'll kill me?"

If he was anyone else Castiel would've let out a yelp and jump away from the smirking Dean, but since he was Cas all he did was turn slowly around to face the smirking Dean. Only three beings, well four, in the world could sneak up on him like that: Dean, Lucifer, God, and Michael...and it honestly wasn't fair!

Dean shoved a finger in his face, "Ah ha! So the tables have turned!"

Cas decided to tilt his head to the side, like he usually did when he wasn't sure what was going on, pretending to not realize how many time he snuck up on the ex-Hunter in the past. It was actually a lot of fun, if he did say so himself. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere," he shrugged his answer, which wasn't really an answer in the first place. He leaned against the structure holding the roof up above the patio. "What if Death suddenly disappeared?"

"Then chaos would rule the land, nothing would die so the world would keep getting overpopulated with nowhere to go."

Dean inspected his nails, "So, what if Death suddenly disappeared and gave his Ring to...say, I don't know, a high-ranking Arch Angel?"

"Dean," Castiel warned. He was not saying what Cas thought he was saying...was he?

"I don't know, Cas." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out. "I'm not sure if it's actually real or not, Death was acting pretty weird. If he even was Death, which I doubt."

Right away Castiel knew the Ring wasn't quiet right, evil pretty much radiated from it. It wasn't that much evil, though, so that would explain why Dean was content on not wearing it because there had to be a reason why he wouldn't want too, but it also explained why Dean didn't pick up on the evil right away...if that made any sense at all.

Dean was smart, it just wasn't noticeable.

"You're right, it's not Death's Ring."

Dean grinned and snapped his fingers. "I knew it! So he's still kickin' right?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "If 'kickin'' means alive, then yes."

He cursed under his breath. "Then who the hell gave me _that?_"

Before Cas could answer the front door burst open and a brown blur jumped out. "Dean-o! I was wonderin' where you went!"

"I went right here," Dean pointed out, sarcastic.

Anna was close behind, snobby as ever (Dean only realized that after she got toasted) "Where did you go? We looked everywhere."

"Honestly? None of your business."

She got a sour look on her face.

Castiel didn't bother asking where Dean when, he had some clue about it. That bond that kept them connected when the Arch Angel was human was still there, possibly even stronger than ever. He had gone to Central Park, why was something he didn't know but Cas had trust in him.

If everything else was lost the trust was going to be there no matter what.

"Wouldn't it suck if Sam didn't have a soul when I save him?" Dean mused, breaking his thoughts.

Bobby, standing behind the angels, gave him a funny look. _When? _"Why wouldn't he have a soul?" _Play along, just play along._

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, it was just something that came to me." He ran a hand down his face, a habit even heaven couldn't rid him of. "Cas, could you try to figure out who that phony Death was?"

He nodded, of course he would try.

"Okay, Anna, I need you to check on how the angels are doing in their preparations. Gabe, talk to the few Hunters who I know will help us, Bobby'll give you a list." Gabriel followed Bobby into the house. "Raphael, I want you to try to convince these people to help," Dean handed the dark skinned vessel a list of very few names.

He took it and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't these...creatures?"

"Yeah, some of them are Special children Azazel made that aren't dead yet or even had the chance of dying. Careful, though, some of them are still kids, I just want them checked up on to see if they're okay." Dean smirked, "And a few of them are vampires."

"_Vampires?"_

He didn't answer, instead he let his winds spread out and he disappeared. Going who knows where.

* * *

Dean stretched and shook his wings before taking a look around the cemetery he was currently in. The same cemetery where the supposedly great battle between Lucifer and Michael was to take place...the battle was less that spectacular.

A familiar figure sat on one of the head stones, his back hunched over as he fiddled with his hands.

The Arch Angel cleared his throat, but the other man didn't jump in surprise, just turned calmly around.

"Dean." His brother's warm eyes glittered and a smile he had yearn to see in months, years possibly, grew on his face.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Lucifer."

* * *

_Okay, I am actually not a fan of this chapter, so sorry that's it's crappy!_

_ Check out "My Better Half" please! I am quiet proud of the first chapter!_


	8. Interlude Two: 80 Years Ago in Hell

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I may love Supernatural and want to own it but that means nothing._

_Really, really, really short chapter. I know. But I wanted to get something out._

_Sorry it's so short._

_

* * *

_

_Aristotle said that infinity is the lack of limitations...I guess it could also be the definition of evil..._

_

* * *

_

** Eight months in human time**

** Eighty years in heaven and hell**

People say hell changes a man, but that usually refers to war and soldiers. Until recently on one know how much real hell changed a person, then Dean Winchester came along.

So, if every human like like the oldest, "living" Winchester then there would be no worries. Unfortunately, not every human is like him, no demon is, and, surprisingly enough, neither are angels.

One would think angels, being the unemotional being that they are, would not lose their composer down in that hot box. If angels ever made it down there to stay, and especially id one of those angels happened to be an arch angel. Michael in fact.

Lucifer stood in the background, unsure of what to do or even think, as his brother yelled profanities, unheard of from an arch angel, at the ceiling that wasn't there. The last time he had ever seen Michael like this, his emotion so raw, was the end of the Great War. And it wasn't anger then, but sadness.

He couldn't understand this, why Michael was screaming at Dean Winchester for trapping them down here. Wasn't it Sam, the current vessel that was hosting Lucifer? Then that anger should be directed on the younger brother of both pairs...maybe it meant, in spite of everything, Michael still loved him?

But...if that was true then Michael would've acknowledged him by now, instead of raging against the machine, madness starting to break free already and show itself in Adam's blue eyes.

Speaking of Adam, that was another thing Lucifer couldn't understand: Why did Michael take Adam? Though he knew Dean would never say yes, didn't he know that taking the youngest brother went against everything? Adam wasn't a true vessel, his being was already disintegrating from the inside out.

If anything, Lucifer cared more about humans than any other angel. That's why he was forced in hell in the first time, he loved too much. Nick may have not been the true vessel for him, but he was a close enough second that Nick felt no pain and his...decomposing happened gradually, compared to Adam now. But nothing matched up with Dean, he could admit not even Sam did.

Why did Michael throw away Adam's life like that?

"I'm going to kill him! Him and every puny human who thinks they can continue living!"

As far as Lucifer knew, Michael still loved humans when the younger brother was cast out from heaven. Not as much as aforementioned younger brother did, but still—

What changed it?

Angels had emotions, but they were so deeply and purely felt that they were unable to express them as humans could.

Truth be told, Lucifer had a feeling he was afraid of Michael.


	9. You're Not Going To Kill Me, Are You?

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__This chapter, in the beginning, was soooo hard. But then I got to the point where I just sat down a typed. Not thinking about it, just typing. And it turned out soooo well! I had fun the rest of the time._

_ Sorry for the slow up date._

_ 45 reviews, 1 C2, 47 favs, and 51 Alerts. I've never gotten this far in chapters before and I have all of you to thank!_

_ Also, I now own all 5 seasons of Supernatural, all the written novels and a promo poster from the very beginning of the epic adventure!_

_

* * *

_

** A Swan's Wings**

** By Mikkal **

**

* * *

**

Lucifer smiled, "Nice glasses." It wasn't a mean or mocking smile, it was like he was actually sincere.

Dean flushed slightly, "Yeah, well...blame Jophiel. He made my vessel with crappy eyes." Speaking of eyes, he narrowed them. "What do you want?"

He held up his hands, "Relax, I've only come to talk."

"Yeah, I doubt that. Usually when someone says that they going to throw a surprise attack." His wings, visible to only him, Lucifer and any angel who just happened to walk by, fluffed up like a cat's tail would. Oh how he hated it when they did that. "Raziel didn't exactly give a lot of info when she said you wanted to "talk" to me."

"I didn't exactly give her a chance to ask me why I wanted to talk to you." Lucifer shrugged, "I just shoved her up here to look for you...and look at you!" He smiled like any proud brother would.

Dean cringed, it hurt to see that smile on his brother that wasn't really his brother.

"An angel! Who would've thought?" He took a few steps closer.

"No!" And Dean took a few steps farther. "Don't even think about it."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "Think about what? I can't be proud of my own brother?"

"You're not my brother!" The Arch Angel snarled. "You may be in Sam's body but that doesn't make you my brother."

Wind blew across the cemetery, scattering a few leaves in the quick silence. Dean's glare was piercing but Lucifer didn't seem fazed.

"I just want to talk."

Snort, "Yeah right."

Lucifer frowned, "No really, I do." He twisted his hands together making Dean raise an eyebrow. Was the ruler of hell actually nervous? "Michael," he took a deep breathe, "Michael has been affected by hell, much more than I have, and he's going crazy. He sees you as the one who put him there and the reason everything went to, well, _hell._ He doesn't care who stands in his way, not even me."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "So you want me to protect you."

"Kind of, I also want to join you." Lucifer held up a hand to Dean's laugh of disbelief and put on an earnest face. "I use to be the Light-bringer, and I want to be him again. I can never be as pure as I once was, but, Dean, you make heaven so mush better than what it it, even more than what it was."

"I guess that was a compliment, but flattery will get you nowhere," green eyes narrowed, "I don't trust you enough not to either stab me in the back at the best moment or end up working for Michael this whole time."

"I know, I know. But please give me a chance. I'm not Michael, or Uriel, I was sent in hell for loving the humans too much. I never actually tortured them into demons, that was the aspect of hell. Please, Dean."

Dean leveled him with an indifferent look, trying with all of his might not to let the other angel see what he was feeling.

Doubt. Hope. Betrayal. Wistful...the list goes on.

He sighed, "I...can't. Lucifer. I wouldn't be able to."

The hurt on the other's face was almost shattering. "Can't what? Trust me?" He brought his hands to his heart. "Look at me?"

_Damn. Damn. Damn_. Dean spun around, revealing his back to the angel. His eyes squeezed shut, "Both. I can't trust you after all of the things you've done and I can't look at you because you look like my brother but you aren't him. You'll never be him."

"Give me a chance?"

"No!" He raged, the ground shaking and the air around him flashed silver. "No!"

Lucifer backed up in a fear from the advancing Arch Angel. Dean relished in the fear, the bastard deserved it. "Do you know how long I've been without my brother? How hard I tried to get him back, how much power I used every time I tried to open a Gate? Do you know that Castiel eventually watch over me every night to keep me from having nightmares about him? Angel's feared every time I tried because they knew I would be in pain, and when I'm in pain so are they? And you think I can just work beside you, you in my brother's body, but not actually him?"

"Dean—"

"I'd rather have you as far away from me as possible than have you right next to me. That way I don't have to have my failure dangling in front of me all the time."

"Stop!" Lucifer covered his ears. "Stop! I get it! I've ruined everything. I'm a broken version of the Light-bringer. A Shadow of the ruler of hell. I've realized what I've done and I'm trying to fix that. But I can't, Michael's beating me down. You hate me. Sam hates. Hell," he laughed, "Everyone hates me. I use to bath in that, hate, war, betrayal. But now. I-I don't know. It's not me anymore. I just..."

Dean watched the angel break down, an older angel but a younger vessel. He was still a younger brother, even if his existence was longer than his. He was young, not knowing what to do. And this was all out of character, this...guilt Lucifer was feeling. It was almost as if... "Michael's the new ruler of hell," he said in surprise. Realization dawning in his eyes. "You've changed so much because hell's not influencing you anymore."

Hazel eyes shot open, "What?"

"You're feeling guilt." Dean explained, watching the face of...his younger brother. "Before you felt all of the negative sides of the human rainbow of emotions. Now you're feeling the positive. It can only mean Hell no longer influences you or your power, because it found a new, stronger, being."

Disbelief flooded, "You make it sound like Hell's a living being."

He shrugged. "It's not. It's the same thing as heaven. Angel's are all backed by heaven's power. Fallen angels lose that power when they fall."

Lucifer straightened and wiped his dry face, as if he thought he cried. "Are you saying I'm a fallen angel now?"

"As if," Dean smirked, "You can't be a fallen angel if you're falling up, now can you?" He shrugged again. "It's more like..." that smirk turned to a smile, "A risen angel."

Lucifer eyed him with uneasiness. "You seem strangely happy. Just seconds ago you wanted to make me disappear...You're not going to kill me, are you?"

There was a shocked silence before Dean burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the poor "Risen angel".

He wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as he braced himself on his knees. "N-no. I'm not going to kill you. I just figured something out." Dean coughed once, then twice. "I have to go."

Wind started to blow, ruffling blond hair and brown hair. Scattering leaves, and fluffing white feathers and light gray feathers.

Dean smiled wide, "But I'll see you tomorrow." And, with that he disappeared.

Lucifer watched the spot with wide eyes, not because of a person disappearing into thin air, but because of the sudden joy radiating from the Arch Angel. A joy that popped up when Dean realized...when Dean realized hell was no longer influencing him.

* * *

The house was as messy as usual, he grinned—nothing ever changed. The other _man_ was still at His desk, was still typing, and still had alcohol at hand whenever He wanted a sip. The only change was the fact He was wearing all white.

"Our story's still not done," he said, "I figured you'd still be here."

He sighed, "What do you want?"

"A favor," he stated simply.

"I've done enough favors for you these past couple of years. I think I'll go back to what I was doing before." He took another swig of beer.

"You really shouldn't be drinking that."

"I've been drinking it for longer than you've been alive, I think I'll be fine."

"You don't have to be so grumpy," he muttered, sitting on the run-down couch and propping his feet on the arm rest.

He sighed, "What do you want?"

"A favor," if He wanted to play this game then he would play it too.

He gave up, "What kind of favor?"

"What if," he grinned, eager. "What if I told you there's a "risen angel" out there that was found today?"

"Then I would have to do that favor, wouldn't I?" He smiled, wide. Looks like things were finally looking up.


	10. So You're A Choir Boy Now?

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_**Notes: **__Banter, sometimes I hate it, sometimes I love it. I love it this time!_

_ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO THOSE IT IS A NEW YEAR TO! _

_

* * *

_

** A Swan's Wings**

** By Mikkal **

**

* * *

**

When Bobby woke up the next morning it was because of the sounds of a party going on downstairs—not one of those loud..._things _teenagers call parties, but a nice get together of friends...if you could be friends when you're arguing all the time.

"Will you keep it down?" Bobby half yelled, half grumbled in a tone he'd been working on for _years_. "Some of us have to sleep!"

Anna had the decency to look sorry, but Gabriel just rambled on about one thing or another. Raphael was missing, that must mean he was doing his job (unlike this two idiots) and Castiel was still fiddling with that phoney Death Ring over at the dinner table.

It was still strange to Bobby that he could walk down here, yell at a bunch of angels and only get normal human reactions from them. It was almost as if this was some big, chaotic family. He looked around, but one "family" member was missing. "Where's Dean?"

Gabriel grinned and shrugged, "Talking to Father, I think."

_Father? _"As in God?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "We have no other Father." The was a beat of tense silence when it occurred to her what she just said, she did have another father—in a sense, the father she knew as a human. A flash of pain lit up her eyes before it was buried back into her mind.

Bobby felt sympathy for her and, for her sake, ignored that awkward silence in favor of asking: "When's he gonna get back? I need to update him."

"Dude, I've been back."

The Hunter jumped and whirled around to face an expressionless Dean. "Don't do that! Hangin' around angels have taught you bad tricks, Dean!"_ Great, just great, now I have to deal with him being able to pop where ever he wants. My paranoia will never be the same._

Dean just stared at him for a moment, those blank eyes creeping him out. "Dean?" Bobby asked hesitantly, not a normal thing for him but seeings how he was currently facing the most power angel in all of exist (even if he did technically know him best) he thought it would be a good idea _not _to freak him out.

He burst out laughing—an honest to God laugh—hands on his knees, tears coming from his eyes, the works. "You shoulda seen your face, Bobby, priceless!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "You seem," he searched for a word, "Happy?" Hell, the kid was practically glowing with joy.

Suddenly the front door burst open, sending everyone in shock—well, almost everyone. "Deeeeeeaaaan, I'm home!"

"Luci!" Dean squealed, _squealed_. (In later times he would deny ever doing that). And then launched himself at the very familiar figure at the door. A man in the shape and likeness of Nick Pellegrino, the very man who Lucifer possessed in the first run. And by the look of things (and the fact Dean _squealed _the name "Luci") Lucifer was again possessing the poor human.

Anna immediately when for her knife, but faltered when she saw her CO hugging the life out of him muttering little thank you's to him and the sky. Also, Gabriel was just smirking in that "I know something you don't" way and Castiel's own smile was brilliantly bright.

"Any one want to throw me a clue to what's going on?" Bobby called out, utterly confused.

Dean froze, then flushed in embarrassment. He coughed a little before turning to his friends (a loose term for the most part). "Everyone, this is Lucifer. Lucifer this is everyone."

Lucifer waved a little, a bit unsure of what to do. "Hiya, everyone."

"Oh, and you just forget all about me, don't you?" Yelled a teasing _familiar _voice from the porch. In the shocked silence Sam Winchester walked in, all smiles and eyes shining with unshed tears. "Hey," he croaked out, teasing all gone and emotions taking hold. "Long time no see, huh?"

The older brother was the first to react. He backed up a step before inching closer. He knew this was going to happen, but knowing and seeing were two different things. After trying so hard for eighty years it seemed like it was a dream, it happened so fast. "Sammy!"

This time it was Sam he launched himself on, ignoring his "no chick flick" rule in favor of squeezing his brother so hard he probably would end up choking him.

Sam hugged him equally hard, those tears pouring out of his eyes in waves. "I missed you." And he did, the first twenty years was spent following Michael's orders as Lucifer but the last sixty was spent pretending to and conversing with Lucifer on what to do.

He pulled away from him and looked his older brother up and down. While Sam still looked the same and had that same air around him before all of this mess, Dean was a whole different matter. Damn, the man was _angelic. "_You look good."

Dean smiled wide, "So do you." He clapped the taller brother on the back. "Man, you've missed so much."

He grinned, "Did I miss a new Tomb Raider movie or something?"

Dean chuckled, "No, but I wish."

And with that everyone swarmed the young brother. Everyone but Dean, Lucifer and Castiel, of course.

"So the rumor was true," Castiel stated, inspecting Lucifer up and down. "You really are a Risen Angel."

"Yeah," Lucifer shuffled his feet. He didn't know how he was going to get use to these new range of emotions, he actually felt _embarrassed_. "I'm...sorry? For everything I—"

Cas waved him off, "I don't apologizing will make up for everything you did. But since Father made your vessel whole again, erased all traces of damnation, and separated you from Sam, all because you came to Dean, I guess I can understand your need to do so." He leveled him with an ice cold glare, "But if you do anything, _anything_, to hurt them again. I will personally see you are erased from existence."

Lucifer smiled, "Understood."

Dean came up between them, "And now that, that's over with. We've got some planning to do!" He clapped his hands, "Bobby, report!"

Bobby pulled himself away from Sam long enough to say, "I've talked a few Hunters into coming into town and renting rooms until they're called on. But most of them are out in the world, waiting to Hunt anything that I tell them to."

The Arch Angel nodded, "Good. Gabe?"

"And I've talked to even more," he pulled out a lollipop, "They're ready for the angelic signal to start to battle." He glared at Lucifer, "And I still don't trust you, brother. You can try to kill me, but _actually _killing me? There I draw the line!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay. Anna, you're good. Raphael is almost done talking to most of the Others." He nodded as he mentally checked things off. "Cas, how's the Ring coming?"

Castiel got a sour look on his face (as sour as an angel could feel). "Not so well, Dean. There's something about it, but I cannot find its secrets yet."

He patted his best friend on the shoulder, "I know you'll find out, what ever it is." Then turned back to the other angels. "Okay, that's it. Either go back to heaven for some rest or you can hang out here. Bobby, I want you to sleep more," he ordered sternly to his not-in-blood (third) father.

(Wow, he had three dads now. John, Bobby, and God. What a concept.)

Bobby gave him a heat-less glare, "And what will you be doing?"

Dean grinned and swung an arm around his brother, pulling him close. "I'm going to be spending some quality time with my little brother."

He glare soften (read: disappeared) as he watched the two of them head out to the junk yard, making jokes and laughing.

* * *

"So, you're a choir boy now?" Sam asked, watching the shadow of wings follow behind Dean as they walked down to the junk yard.

He shrugged like it was no big deal, "Yeah, Cas made me."

Sam laughed loudly, "After all that time of saying no you actually _become _one."

Dean glared at him fondly. "Stop laughing, bitch," he said but with no real heat.

"Make me, jerk," he teased back, enjoying the banter. It's been too long since he did this.

The Arch Angel thought for a moment, trying to decide the best way of shutting his brother up.

_Slap!_

_ "_Ow!" Sam yelped. He covered his arm and stared at Dean in shock, "Did...did you just hit me?" Hazel eyes looked around widely for a witness, "An angel just hit a human!" He yelled, as if trying to get aforementioned angel in trouble. "Is that even legal?"

Dean balled up his fist and smirked, "Oh, I can make it legal. You wanna see?"

Sam looked from his brother to the corner coming up and back to his brother. "Sure, but can _you?_" He yanked off Dean's glasses and ran like hell!

"Saaaaaaaaaam!"


	11. Hello, Dean

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_** Notes: **__This chapter's kinda slow, but I'm workin' on it. There are only about nine more chapters, maybe eight, maybe ten, left._

_ Sorry for the slow up date. I've been on a Big Time Rush obsession lately and my AP tests are coming up and my SAT and my prom and the new semester is swamping me, so yeah. And this is really short...sorry!_

_ 53 reviews, 1 C2, 59 favs, and 64 Alerts. I've never gotten this far in chapters before and I have all of you to thank!_

_ Also, this chapter is dedicated to Aislynnrose2010! _

* * *

A Swan's Wings

Mikkal

* * *

They sat side by side on Bobby's rickety couch, shoulders touching and knees brushing, just enjoying a moment that had been unreachable for eight months. A moment between two close brothers who were forced to live, for a lack of a better word, without the other.

Sam sighed. "This is almost as anti-climatic as the last Apocalypse."

"I can't believe that there even was a "last" Apocalypse," Dean snorted.

"You think we can win this one?" That was the one thing that worried the younger brother: even though they won last time Michael now knew them extensively. Pure will wasn't going to work this time.

Dean stretched out and put his arms behind his head. "Well. We have four archangels, even more regular angels, and twenty or so Hunters ready to kick some ass." A smirk crawled it's was across his face. "Michael won't know what hit him."

"I hope so."

He clapped his little brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry your shaggy little head, everything will fall into place."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you had this much faith?"

He waved a hand in dismissal. "It comes with the territory."

Still, it was strange listening to his brother like this. "Dean, this angel thing. Have you thought it through?"

"What do ya mean, Sammy?"

He wrung his hands together. "Eventually I'm gonna die, for real. What are gonna do then?"

"Dude, you die and you're going to heaven." Dean smiled. "And I'm up there too. It's all good."

The house was so quiet, especially without Gabriel around since he was saying "hello" to the still alive Kali. Lucky her. Anna went to heaven to make sure the army really was ready and Dean wasn't just lying to her. Bobby went to bed like ordered to (wow). And Cas was still in the kitchen, muttering to himself in a very unbecoming way for an angel.

"What do you think that Ring is about?" Dean asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing good. Nothing's ever good when it comes to us."

"Dean!" Cas called, he walked quickly out of the kitchen with the Ring in hand. "You're not going to believe this."

The Arch Angel shot up from his seat. "What?" He demanded, power coming to his voice.

"This Ring," he held it out. "It's a portal."

"A portal?" Dean asked in disbelief. "A portal to what? And...why isn't it working?"

Castiel's eyes furrowed. "I don't know about the first one, but the second one is because the right person isn't touching it."

"Well it's not me," he said, "I touched it earlier. It's not you 'cause you're touching it right now. Sam?"

Sam reached out and hesitantly took the Ring, with a held breath. They all sighed when nothing happened.

"Okay, not Sam, not you, not me." Dean took the Ring. "Then who is—?"

He barely touched the Ring before the room swirled together and a hook jerked him up by the naval. Colors swirled, mixing to make a psychedelic pattern.

Then, everything just stopped spinning. He was assaulted by flashes of red and pain, terrified screams of fear and pain that sounded all too familiar. Dean slammed his hands over his ears, but that did nothing to help, it actually seemed to make it worse.

Chuckling broke through it all, dark laughter that made him shudder. Slowly he looked up, almost fearing what he was going to see.

Michael's lips twisted into a sickening smile. "Hello, Dean."

* * *

_Yes, a cliffhanger. I did that on purpose, muhahahahahaha!_


	12. If You Rip A Fly's Wings Off

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural! (no matter how many times I ask for it for Christmas (and my birthday, and Halloween, and st. Patrick's day, and Easter.))_

_ Author's Note: I have no legitimate reason for not posting sooner. None at all. _

_By the way, I've been planning this chapter since chapter one. I'm glad I finally got to write it.  
_

* * *

A Swan's Wings

Chapter 12

Mikkal

* * *

_Micheal's lips twisted into a sickening smile. "Hello Dean."_

It was more than a sickening smile, it was a deadly smirk. A look that should have never graced his half-brothers face, it made him sick.

"Michael," he spat back. "What the hell do you want?"

He laughed loudly, the sound resonating off the stone (were they stone? May be an illusion?) walls. "More like, What _in _the hell do I want. 'Cause in case you can't tell buddy, we're in hell."

"Really?" Dean rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the older angel like a little kid. "I hadn't noticed."

"Aren't you wondering how you got here?" Was it his imagination or did Michael sound like a petulant child?...all because Dean didn't ask that as soon as he got here _in the depths of hell_? "Have you ever read those books? _Harry Potter_? It works kinda like that portkey, do you know how hard it was to get it to work at a certain time? The things I do for you."

"'For me?'" Dean exclaimed. "Yeah, I doubt this is 'for me.' It's all for you, so you can get revenge or whatever."

For some reason he couldn't move, suddenly it got harder to breath as Michael stalked up to him and grabbed his chin in a firm grip, yanking it up so they were face to face.

He leaned and whispered in his ear, "Ya know, people usually call you dumb. And I can't, for the life of me, figure out why. You're such a smart boy, Dean-o."

"Oh yeah, I feel so good about myself now," Dean sneered. He spat in the man's face. "By the way, you need a breath mint."

Michael yanked him up by the hair and threw him into the wall, stomping over while humming under his breath. "You're just as stubborn and _annoying _as you were before. And here I thought being an angel would finally break you of that. Who knew an angels could be so full of shit?"

Dean groaned and felt his head. "And I don't know where you get your info, but I ain't an angel. I actually _help people_."

"What does that make your friend, Castiel?"

His head snapped up. "Don't you dare touch him!" He snarled, trying to get up but an invisible force kept him down.

Michael inspected his nails nonchalantly. "Oh, I didn't plan on harming your precious second-in-command. That privilege was more for your little brother...I heard that he's returned to you?"

"_Don't touch him!_" This time it wasn't a snarl, it was a screech. Wind roared around him, sending Michael back only a few inches and still on his feet.

The corrupted angel rolled his eyes. "After gaining all of my powers and more you still can't beat me. What are you going to do now? How did you plan on winning this war?" He grinned and flexed a hand, making Dean slam into the wall and then back down again on a metal slab of a table, face smashed and wings trying to reach topside.

With the snap of his fingers chains wrapped around Dean's wrists and ankles, pulling his limbs painfully taunt. The Archangel grunted at the strain, trying to keep his glare on the moving Lord of the Flies.

Michael's grin was unnatural, something that should never been seen on even an ex-angel's face. "Have you ever heard that thing were mortal parents tell their kids not to pull the wings off flies?" He tugged on one of Dean's white wings, and he tugged _hard._

Where the wing met his back tore a little with angelic strength, blood welling up and running down his side. Dean bit his cheek to keep himself screaming in pain. It was more than his wing slowly being pulled from his body, his blood turned to fire, his throat burned, white flashed in his vision, and he felt as if he was losing himself.

"Oh, Castiel never told you?" Michael let out a psychotic giggle. He yanked again, pulling apart even more, leaving the wing only half attached. The air around the wound shimmered pure white, faltering, like it couldn't decide whether it wanted to go back into his body or fly off into the unknown. "If you rip a fly's wings off then they lose the ability to fly...Sure that's the same for angels. But, unfortunately, their Grace goes with it."

Adam's piercing blue eyes suddenly leveled with Dean's over-bright ones. "And losing Grace is worse than death." He whispered through his half-brother's lips. "You'll no longer exist, Dean-o. You won't even be dust in the wind. It'll be like the past 30 something years will be erased because you were never born." He smiled. "And that leaves all three sides open to complete rule."

"W-What does that a-accomplish?" Dean gasped out. "I t-thought you were h-happy with F-Father's idea."

A startled, barking laugh broke the stunned silence. "You're calling him Father now? Do you think calling Him that suddenly will get Him to save you? If I remember correctly He's too busy being lazy, drinking and writing instead of being the Almighty He's suppose to be."

Michael turned grim. "No, that's not my Father. My Father use to be worshiped, now He's almost a fairy tale. Can you believe it? God a fairytale! It's not right! He created this world, these pathetic mud-monkeys! They should look up to Him like they did back in the days of Noah. The Ark-builder never turned his back on Him, not like people do now."

"S-So you get r-rid of m-me, w-what are you g-going to do a-about H-Him?" Dean panted as more and more pain ran up his back, blood pooling under him.

"With you dead He'll be to devastated to do _anything_." He smiled proudly. "You're the key to everything, Dean. You hold everyone together. How do you not notice that? I guess the rumors about you actually being smart are really lies." He shrugged. "Not surprising."

"Says the guy who's holding me down!" Dean spat, a different type of fire burning in his heart.

Michael took the tip of the white, slowly turning gray, wing and pulled hard. This time Dean screamed out loud, Grace erupting out and away. He kept pulling and pulling, going slow and turning his yanks into tugs, prolonging the torture.

Suddenly, the Grace whirling in the air blanketed the room in a choking mist. It obscured everything, even muffling any screams Dean was still making.

It disappeared in a miniature tornado, bring Dean along with it.

What Michael forgot to include in his plan was that every angel's Grace was in tuned deeply with every, single whim that angel had, whether it was outside the body or inside. So if Dean wanted to escape, he was going to escape.

Even if he himself didn't realize it work that way.

* * *

**Seven days since Dean disappeared from the Singer's Salvage Yard**

"I don't care!" Sam shouted. "Find him!"

Gabriel glared at him, but kept him mouth shut. He turned heel and disappeared in the sound of feathers, opting for not rattling the youngest Winchester's nerves anymore than they already were.

Sam covered his eyes and plopped down on the benched on the front patio. He didn't know how much longer he could handle Dean being missing, it was killing him...it was killing everyone. Dean was their hope, without their hope they were nothing.

It didn't help that there could be the possibility that Dean could be...that Dean could already be dead.

He shook his head, not he couldn't think that. Dean was _alive_, he had to be.

"Sam, you need to breath," came Lucifer's voice.

"I am breathing," he snapped. "If I wasn't I'd probably be dead already, like—" he cut himself off with a choking gasp.

The Risen angel sighed and sat next to him, setting to lemonades on the side table. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. Take a moment and take a deep breath. Everything will work out. I mean, it's Dean we're talking about." He grinned. "Everything works out when it concerns your brother, even if it likes to work out in roundabout ways."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. A smile came to his lips. "You have a point."

The other man's smile faltered. Lucifer shot his his feet, eyes wide. "Do you feel that?"

He frowned. "Feel what?"

"The air's filled with Grace." Lucifer's eyes grew even wider. "It's Dean!"

"_What?_"

And true to his word, the air in front of them shimmered, like a heat wave, and a mass of white and red tumbled into existence.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, running to his brother's side, horror gripping and growing in his chest.

He reached his brother's side before Lucifer and turned him over, jumping back when Dean _shrieked_ in pain.

"His wings!" Lucifer shouted. "Get him off his wings!"

That's when it registered that Sam could actually _see_ Dean's magnificent wings and, well, they didn't look so magnificent at that moment. One did, but the other was only attached just a little bit less that halfway. He covered his mouth, gagging at the pure horror of it.

_Ripping an angel's wings off?_

What the hell was wrong with Michael?

"Oh Dean," Sam whimpered.

Lucifer had his head bowed. "I'm going to contact Castiel," he murmured. "He's going to want to know and get here as soon as he can."

Sam could only nod silently.


	13. He's Not Much of an Angel Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Dean would become either an angel or say yes to a non-dick version of Michael and whip Nick!Lucifer's ass before he even considered Sam as a vessel.

* * *

A Swan's Wings

Chapter 13

Mikkal

* * *

"Humans have mortal souls, demons have corrupted souls, and angels have Grace," Lucifer stated. He leaned against the door frame leading into the kitchen, surveying the two worried humans. "Our wings are a manifestation of our Grace. If our Grace is damaged somehow it shows through our wings. Like Castiel's when he went into hell and was tainted, he's better now... of course."

"What does that have to do with Dean?" Sam demanded. He resisted the urge to bolt upstairs, both Castile and Gabriel went up to tend to the Archangel but neither had yet to come back down.

Lucifer sighed and looked at him sadly. "Dean's Grace is damaged beyond repair. He wing can't be healed."

"...he's _dying_?" He choked out. "How? W-Why?"

"Michael wants him outta the way," Bobby said solemnly. "This is the best way to make sure, especially since he can't use a Sword of Heaven now."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "How long does he have?"

"It's hard to tell," Gabriel said as he came down the stairs, more serious than ever. "It could be months, days, or maybe only a couple of hours." He jerked his head in Sam's direction. "You should go check on him."

He hesitated, but nodded, brushed past the two angles and shuffled upstairs. He heart clenched painfully, dreading what he would find when he opened that bedroom door.

When he did open that door he found himself facing Dean's shirtless back, his winds once again invisible. The only sign of what happened was a huge burn on his shoulder blade. It was unwrapped and glistened with blisters and neosporin cream.

Castiel sat next to his friend, leaning against the head board with a hand threaded through Dean's hair. A lullaby whispered in the room, sounding nothing like English or Latin...it was probably Ecnochian.

"Cas? Dean?" He called quietly, not wanting to burst in a startle them.

The angel gave him a sad look and gestured him in. "He's sleeping," he informed him.

Same frowned. "But angels don't sleep."

"He's not much of an angel anymore, is he?" Castiel spat out, fingers digging into Dean's scalp until the hurt being groan in discomfort. A look of anguish came to the older angel's face. "Sam...what am I suppose to do now?"

He honestly had not idea, he felt as lost as Castiel looked. Same couldn't stand seeing Dean look so...so _broken_. This was different compared to other deaths and near-death experiences, this wasn't a loss of life...this was loss of existence.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But we're going to fix him."

"How? No angel can heal another angel from something like this."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "What about Go? Can't he heal him?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "Only two angels in the universe know when Father has relocated. Joshua is missing and Deaniel is hurt."

"Deaniel?"

"He needs and angelic name, doesn't he?" Castiel smiled fondly. "When the Bible is written once again or when a new religion based off this one is created again then he's going to need a name on par with the rest of us."

"Oh."

Sam couldn't imagine reading a Bible and seeing Deaniel instead of Michael. Or even calling him Deaniel instead o d Dean. It sounded so strange.

He ran his fingers down Dean's arm, relishing the steady heat. Dean wasn't leaving anytime soon. He couldn't.

"Do you want me to leave?" The angel asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, you can stay. I'm going to talk to everyone about a plan."

Castiel pressed his lips together and nodded, pain visible on his face as he gazed down at the Archangel. The younger brother wanted to say, but doing nothing would not help Dean at all.

"I'll be back in a little but to check on him, okay?"

There was no answer.

* * *

"How's he doin'?" Bobby asked when the Winchester appeared.

Same adverted his eyes. "He's...stable, I guess." He sighed and accepted a cold beet. "I couldn't stay long, Cas just looked so lost. I didn't even get a chance to ask how Dean got away."

"Oh come on, Sammy-boy," Gabriel snarked. "You can't all the twists in one go!"

Lucifer flicked his brother in the ear, rolling his eyes when the shorter angel yelped. "Knock it off, Gabe. It's not really a time for jokes." To Sam and Bobby he said: "Sometimes, when an angle is great distress, their Grace with sort of gain a mind of its own. An angel can flay father than a mortal can blink, but the more powerful we are we end up doing something like teleporting. That's what Dean's Grace did."

"Has Castiel ever done that?" Asked Bobby.

He shook his head. "No. Castiel was never strong enough until recently and nothing's called for teleporting."

"But I have," Gabriel cut in. "Only about twice, and Luci at least once before the War, so it's not unheard of."

The air tensed and darkened at the mention of the War, Lucifer's face falling a bit.

Sam ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what to do. Castiel's so worried."

"Of course he's worried!" Lucifer burst out. "His best friend is dying! Heaven's going to lose _another_ Archangel. That'd be five!"

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "Five? Michael, Dean...Uriel...Zachariah...and you, oh."

Lucifer clutched his hands into fists. "We can't lose anyone else."

"Dean's gone!" Castiel shouted, suddenly appearing the middle of the room.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?"

Icy blue glared at them all. "As in, I close my eyes and suddenly he's flying away! He took his Heaven's Sword!"

"He can't be thinking about fighting Michael," Sam argued. "He can't be. He'll be killed."

Lucifer turned to Bobby and Castiel. "Do either of you have a way to track him?"

The dark haired angel closed his eyes. "He's in Lawerance, Kansas."

Sam swore under his breath. "It's always Lawerance!"

"It was the birth place of the vessels of bother Michael and Lucifer, the place where hell was opened twice. Once to put us in, once to take me out," Lucifer said. "The energy in that place is unbelievably high."


	14. So Much for the Army

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

A Swan's Wings

Chapter 14

Mikkal

* * *

Dean struggled to breath, one hand gripping his shoulder in an attempt to pinch the pain away and the other gripped Heaven's Sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep, stuttering breath through his nose before straightening up like there wasn't a crippling pain draining all his energy.

He could do this...he _had_ to do this. Michael already made it clear that he wouldn't hesitate in going after Sam and Cas. And he couldn't—wouldn't-let that bastard get even the chance to do that.

"Ya know, maybe I'll thank your brother before I kill him. Breaking the last Seal made it so we didn't have to bring Lilith back just to kill the bitch all over again."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, Michael. You can thank him, but you can't kill him."

Michael smirked, twirling a corrupted version of his Heaven's Sword (making it a Hell's Sword?) in one hand. "And _you're_ going to stop me? You're already too weak to lift your sword against me, let alone keep me from killing your precious brother."

The Archangel growled and proved him wrong by raising his sword high to chop off his smug head. A ranging cling sounded in the Lawerance cemetery as Michael blocked it easily, the Fallen Angel took a cheap shot to Dean's face.

He reeled back, spitting blood. "Bastard," he spat, wiping his lips.

"Oh Dean-o, name calling isn't going to help you win." Michael shook his head like Dean was a disappointing child.

Dean swung his sword again to cut into Michael's side and when it was once more blocked he kicked out, tipping the douche on his ass. He lunch to bring the blade on his head, barely catching the Fallen Angel's cheek as he dodged.

"I'm honestly surprised you're still alive," Michael admitted. "There's so much damage to your Grace that you should be _nothing _now."

"You'd be surprised by what I can survive." Dean gave him a bloody smirk.

Michael laughed. "Yeah, you're just like an annoying cockroach!" As he shouted he attempted to stab Dean in the stomach, but only caught his side. "It'll be sugar when I kill you." A flick of his fingers sent a burst of Grace towards the Archangel.

Dean ducked and weaved around it quickly enough only a spider web of cracks appeared in his right lens. He knew this was going to be a problem. Once both lens were broken he wouldn't be able to see at all.

"See what happens when your angels don't listen to you?" Michael mocked. "They give you a silly weakness like glasses."

He didn't answer, just set his teeth and let a little bit of Grace bleed into his eyes. Going unnoticed by the Fallen Angel.

* * *

"Same cemetery, same weather," Sam commented, hand tightening around his gun even though he knew it wouldn't do anything useful. He was being a gun to a sword fight, literally.

Clouds whirled around the town, but there was no rain despite the lightening and thunder. Head stones lined the graves, except a section that was the epicenter of the gates of hell.

In that center they could see two blurs dancing around each other, light flashing and sound booming like a storm. According to Lucifer and Gabriel, though, it was the clash of two powerful angels and not the weather.

"This is the Fight," Lucifer whispered in awe, eyes wide almost comically if it weren't for the situation. "You all thought it was me and Michael who would bring the earth to her knees, but you were wrong. This fight...this is it."

Bobby coughed. "Are you telling me that _this _is the actual _apocalypse?_" He demanded.

He shook his head. "No...maybe...I can't be sure. Gabe?"

The other angel shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. Hey!" He shouted. "Where ya goin'?"

Sam was already out of the car, tripping over his feet like he was a pre-teen again. He pulled up his gun and cocked it.

"Dean!"

His older brother faltered, giving Michael enough time to swipe him in the shoulder. Sam cursed under his breath as the blond fell back in pain. He was absolutely covered in blood and his wings flickered in and out of existence, while Michael was only a little scratched.

"Stay away from him, you bastard!" Sam shouted and pulled the trigger.

Michael jerked back with the force, blood pooling from the hole in his forehead. But he didn't go down. He didn't even go for dramatics like Lucifer did when they tried to gank him with the Colt.

"Get out of my way, maggot." His half-brother's lips pulled back in a part-sneer, part-snarl.

Sam didn't back down. Suddenly, pain blossomed in his chest. He looked down and gripped the hilt of the blade sticking out from his heart. He choked and fell back, eyes wide and hearing the dull sound of his brother calling his name.

A flash of almost five years ago flickered across his mind's eyes. A blurring image of his brother screaming his name and running towards him as fire burned in the center of his back.

Dean lunged for his little brother, sword thrown to the side as he caught Sam when his long legs folded beneath him. He hugged him tightly.

"No, come on, Sam," he urged. "Don't do this to me again. Come on, please."

There was no tear jerking good-bye or dramatic last words. Sam just smiled at him slightly and suddenly he was no more.

Michael snickered. "Oops," he said teasingly. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Dean ignored that and closed Sam's eyes. He laid him out gently and stood up, not even bothering to pick his sword back up. "So much for the army," he muttered, eyes glowing a bit brighter.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Fallen Angel taunted, tone childish. "You're not going to do something big and bad to me, are you?"

One second Dean was standing a few feet in front of him and the next he was inches away, face to face. His eyes glowed an eerie combination of green and silver.

"_Dean! No!_" Castiel shouted frantically.

Dean slapped Michael hard on his chest, right over his heart, and keep his hand there. Then he shoved one over his mouth, both hands glowing just as brightly as his Grace poured out of his body and was forcefully shoved into Michael.

The two Graces battled each other until there was a flash and a _boom!_. When the dust settled all that was left was a scorch mark, Dean's dropped sword, and Sam laying in the background.


	15. You May Ignore This Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

This is the second to last chapter. The next one being the epilogue.

A Swan's Wings

Chapter 15

Mikkal

The two Graces battled each other until there was a flash and a _boom!_. When the dust settled all that was left was a scorch mark, Dean's dropped sword, and Sam laying in the background.

Castiel let out a strangled yelled. Lucifer caught him around the arms before he could run into the abandoned area.

"Don't," he commanded. "The backlash could kill you!"

"But _Dean_!" Castiel felt as if was going to cry. All this…all this and he was _gone_. "Lucifer, let me go!"

* * *

**Announcement: I am abandoning this story on the account that I can't read this without cringing. And that's not a good sign. I am complementing re-writing this is a different format with the same basic story line. I'm tempted to call it: 'How to Succeed in Dying Without Really Trying...At All.' So, if you like this story, keep an eye out for that one. After I post this 'chapter' I am going to mark this as completed though it's not. I apologize to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thank you so much for your kind words and enthusiasm. I know it's a lift stupid to be abandoning this two chapters before the end, but I just gotta.**

* * *

**Again, keep an eye out for 'How to Succeed in Dying Without Really Trying...At All.' I'm really excited about the idea.**


	16. I'm Sorry For The Loss of Your Sons

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

I picked this story back up. One chapter left. There will not be "How to die without really trying...at all" or anything.

And I hope you remember Jophiel, he's the one who gave Dean glasses...I think.

Good point about the seraph thing

* * *

A Swan's Wings

Chapter 15

Mikkal

* * *

The light was searing and blinding as the two Graces battled each other, Castiel shielded his eyes the best he could. Even this was too much for an angel. Then there was a piercing shriek, an inhuman scream that sent Bobby to his knees.

And then it was over with a _boom!_, the light and noise disappearing as if they were swallowed in a black hole and leaving an empty silence that Castiel could feel deep in his bones. All that was left was dust and Sam laid out in the middle of the clearing, no worse for wear other than the stab wound.

Castiel let out a strangled yell and lunged forward but something wrapped around his waist and around his arms. Lucifer and Gabriel held him back.

"Don't," Gabriel said sharply. "The backlash will kill you."

"But _Dean_!" Castiel protested, struggling with all his might. "Let me go, brothers! Let me go!"

Lucifer pulled him back and away from Dean's last stand, turning him around so he could not see it anymore. "Go with Bobby and take care of Sam," he murmured. "I've got Cas."

Gabriel nodded before doing just that.

Castiel tried to turn back but it was all in vain for Lucifer would not let him. "Lucifer, please. Let me…Let me help."

"Help with what, Castiel?" He said, voice a little colder than what he wanted. He winced and let go of his little brother's waist only to grab his shoulders instead. "Look at me." He shook Castiel until he looked. "I don't know how your mind works. I thought I did, but I don't. But I do know that you think this is your fault."

"Of course it is," he said earnestly. "If I hadn't allowed him to take Michael's place then…Of course it is," he repeated weakly.

"You didn't allow anything," Lucifer said. "It was all Father. Sure your favor helped the choice, but God is the one who chose Dean. This is not your fault."

"Dean," he whispered brokenly, looking away. He paused for a moment and looked back at him, eyes wide in horror. "Oh Father, Sam! I can't believe—." He broke off. "Is there anything we can do?"

Lucifer glanced behind him to see Gabriel kneeling over Sam, Uriel held his hand over the wound. If Uriel, the best healer, couldn't heal him then there was nothing they could do but prayer for Father and even that was a long shot. Even Lucifer had to admit the Winchesters had been through so much already and if Dean couldn't go to heaven then Sam should be allowed the honor at least.

Uriel sat back and shook his head. Bobby slid off his hat and clenched a fist around it, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

"No," Castiel whispered. "This can't be happened." He covered his mouth with a hand. "Oh Father."

The effect Dean and Sam Winchester had had on his brother was astounding. Castiel, as a young angel, had been cold and curious. It was an odd combination that Michael had encouraged and Gabriel had influenced.

Gabriel had changed due to all of humanity and the length of time he'd spent down top-side. But Castiel, Castiel had only spent time with humans for such a short period and these two men changed him so completely, made him so much better. It was, as Dean would say, mind-blowing.

Castiel was pushing against him. "Please, let me," he pleaded. "Bobby is going to want to do a Hunter's burial, let me apologize to them both before that happens.

To them both? Oh.

Lucifer nodded. "Alright." He let go and Castiel stumbled for a second before he righted himself and strolled towards the angels and human. Lucifer trailed after him, feeling, what Dean had called him before, like a lost puppy.

Had Dean influenced all of his colloquial terms?

Castiel kneeled next to Sam, across from Bobby, and clasped his hands together in his lap as if he was about to pray. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I am so sorry, Sam." He closed his eyes in pain then looked Bobby straight in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry for the loss of your sons, Bobby."

Bobby cleared his throat. He reached over Sam to pull Castiel into a tight hug, clinging tightly around the angel's neck. Slowly the blue eyed angel's hands moved up the human's back and he held on with all of his might, burying his face in the rough man's shoulders.

The angels stood around them, letting them mourn in peace. Gabriel leaned against Lucifer and Anna and Uriel stood close together.

"I'm going to have to call our 'forces,'" Gabriel said quietly, standing a little straighter so he could reach his brother's ear. "Dean got the ball rollin' a little early, now there's no point for them to come."

"Perhaps there is," Uriel said, equally as quiet but not as close. "Dean and Sam Winchester deserve a farewell well beyond what is custom. The 'forces' would do well for that."

He made a fair point. There was respect in Uriel's voice Lucifer was still have problems becoming accustomed to, but the Winchesters had done much for everyone, they deserve the respect tenfold.

Bobby let go of Castiel and brushed a few stray hairs from Sam's lax face. He looked to just be sleeping if you ignored the blood and the way his skin was slowly becoming paler in death and blood loss.

The wind picked up and a bird began to sing a delightful tune, something out of place in this dark time. Lucifer turned to glare at the direction the song was coming from but another sound kept him riveted on the matter at hand.

Sam gasped for air, jerked up and eyes flying open to flicker around wildly. He choked and sputtered, but he was breathing.

Bobby stumbled back. "What the hell?" He shouted in surprised.

The Winchester's hand palmed where the wound should've been but even Lucifer could see hale and whole skin beneath a tattered rip shirt and blood. He was healed. He wasn't dead.

"Sammy," Bobby breathed then engulfed the youngest human in a bone-crushing. "Thank God," he said over and over again, knowing it to be true. Only God would've done something like this.

Sam hugged back. "Where's Dean?" He asked, looking around but only seeing one human and four angels. He glanced at Bobby and repeated, "Where's Dean?"

Anna made a noise at the back of her throat, sounding like she did before a cold heaven got ahold of her. "I'm sorry, Sam." She struggled for a moment. "Mutually assured destruction."

Sam made an agonized sound.

But why? Why would Father damn Sam to a world where He knew Dean would not be? Granted, Dean would not be heaven either due to the nature of his death. He didn't die; he vanished from any plane of existence. But Sam would at least have his mother and father and friends and lost loves. Why, why would Father do this? He wasn't _that _cruel.

Yes, He'd practically thrown him out of heaven and before Lucifer didn't know why. He had always blamed that Father couldn't stand that Lucifer loved humans more than anyone else or that Father feared the humans would love Lucifer more than they loved Him and thus worshipped justly.

That was not the case. Lucifer knew that now. It was still a cruel, cruel action, but one must take. He forgave Father, Dean made sure of that.

Father was cruel, but never this cruel.

Which, by logic standards, meant only one thing.

"Wait," Gabriel said. Lucifer glanced at him to see that he had come to the same conclusion as the Morning Star. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Surrounded by a holy light Lucifer was sure was just for sarcastic show Dean stood there, wings spread with pride and smugness. He had a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, you guys really do love me."

Castiel let out a cry and launched himself at the arch angel. Dean wobbled but held his ground, wrapping his arms around his best friend in a tight hug. Sam and Bobby weren't too far behind, this time sending Dean to the ground at the bottom of a heap of people.

Gabriel burst out laughing, a slight hysterical tinge to it that he would probably deny later. He hated to admit that the Winchesters meant something to him. Even Uriel looked to be sagging in relief, Anna had a bright smile on her face and her eyes shimmered with tears.

Dean was crying too. Silent tears tracking down his face as he hugged his family as if he was never going to let them go.

"Michael disappeared first," a voice said softly behind him.

He turned around and adverted his eyes when he caught sight of his Father standing there. "Father," he murmured.

"Lucifer," He said, there was a smile in his voice. "Look at me."

And he did, to see that the smile he heard was indeed on his Father's face.

"I am proud of you," He said. "You came to Dean for help on your own free will. There is nothing more that I had wished for." He glanced at the dog pile. "Michael disappeared first," He repeated, sounded sad. "I managed to catch Dean just at the cusp of his. I recreated him," He explained.

"And brought Sam back," Lucifer added. He glanced around to see that no one else seemed to notice that God was among them. "Why?"

"Because I can," Father said teasingly. "Because they deserve a second chance. This is their true second chance. Tell them to use it well."

He blinked and then Father was gone like He had never been there in the first place. His throat was dry. He was forgiven; he was truly and completely forgiven. Forgiven by the highest standard.

Lucifer felt his own tears begin to form as he surveyed his family. Bobby and Sam also included in that category. Anna, Uriel, and Gabriel took turns greeting and welcoming and congratulating Dean.

Dean beamed. He walked up to Lucifer and clapped him on the arm. "I am never doing that again," he murmured. "Scariest shit ever."

He chuckled even though he was sure Dean was only half joking. "You won't have to, Dean. I promise," he said firmly.

The once-human grinned with complete understanding. "How 'bout we go celebrate? Quickest end to an apocalypse ever?"

Sam laughed and thunder boomed, making him jump. He looked around. "What the hell?"

Dean stared at his brother. "Hey, Gabe, how 'bout some lightning for a bit?"

The short angel glanced at Dean with a quirked eyebrow then shrugged. He snapped his fingers to produce something lightning the background to reveal the shadowed wings that extended from Sam's back.

When the lightning faded Lucifer could see the wings clearly now. He smirked. Of course. Second chances.

"Wait. Hold up. I'm an _angel_?"

"Pretty low one, but not too low, by the looks of it. Same rank Jophiel. I'm sure he's gonna love this."

"_Who?"_


	17. Epilogue: Really, Really, Really, Really

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts!

* * *

A Swan's Wings

Mikkal

Chapter 16: Epilogue

* * *

"Wimp! Fight back!"

Sam growled and swung out with his sword like Dean had taught him. Ezekiel dodged it easily enough he was at least a foot away.

Zeke smirked. "Is that what you call fighting back?"

"Shut up," Sam snapped. "Like you're any better."

Except he was. Zeke, though young, was still so much older. He was a novice swordsman, but much better than Sam. How the hell did Dean learn to fight well enough to hold up against Michael so soon? He went well beyond Zeke even though he was technically younger.

Gah, his head hurt.

Raphael stood on the side lines, shaking his head ruefully. "I am beginning to think I should find someone else for Sam to practice against. Ezekiel is too distracting."

"Who else would it be?" Gabriel asked, lounging around with a drink in hand. "Jophiel is the only one close to his skill level and he'll be just as distracting."

"Perhaps he will improve at the same rate Dean did," Raphael said hopefully. "They were both exceptional humans and Dean's already proven to be an exceptional angel, let us hope Sam is the same."

Gabriel covered a fond smile by raising his glass to his lips. No one was going to see that side of him (it was too late with some). Raphael was proving to be a great teacher despite the fact he was still a hard-ass. Castiel made a great choice.

Speaking of…

"Where's Dean and Cas?"

Raphael didn't answer right away, watching Sam get punch in the face by Zeke. The former human retaliated by throwing his sword to the side and tackling the smaller statured angel, making them crash to the ground in a heap.

He sighed. "They're talking to Father about something. He is being a bit…difficult at the moment so the "talking" is more like "attempting to talk.""

Gabriel snorted. That was one way of putting it.

"Dean is suppose to be here in a few. He was going to go over a couple of things with Sam. He's trying to get his brother up the ranks."

"Good luck with that." Gabriel raised an eyebrow when Zeke overpowered Sam and rolled the larger angel onto his back. "I think Sam's having too much fun playing 'overgrown puppy.'"

"I heard that!"

The short angel had to duck the flying sword. "Throwing things at me doesn't make it less true!" He shouted.

Sam shoved Zeke off and huffed. "You're a jerk."

"Tell us something we don't know," Zeke said, grinning.

"Respect your elders," Raphael admonished. He looked so serious but Gabriel could sense the angel was barely holding back laughter.

"Leave me alone," Gabriel said.

Raphael made a hand motion and Gabriel suddenly found himself at the bottom of a pile, covered by the two angels. Sam was a moose and Zeke maybe shorted than Sam but he was still taller than Gabriel.

"Ugh, big lugs. Get off!" Angel strength was a no go. "Get off!"

Sam hummed happily. "Nope!"

"Sam! You stupid moose!"

* * *

"I don't think this is going to work," Lucifer said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Be a little more positive, Luci! The glass is half full."

"It's called being a realist, Dean."

Castiel leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, looking bored. Father had yet to make an appearance and now Lucifer was having second thoughts about this plan working.

Dean wanted Lucifer to be reinstated into the Host for good, wanted it so Morningstar was no longer dependent on Hell's powers. Perhaps that way he would never fall again.

The Bible was right and wrong at the same time. Lucifer had suffered from great sin, that was true, he fought against Michael that was true. But, in the end, Father had "grounded" Lucifer by putting him in charge of Hell for a certain amount of time. That time had ended thousands of years ago, but Lucifer had been too damaged to even stand the Light of Heaven.

"Since when have you be the positive one?" Castiel asked.

Dean huffed. "What's not to be positive about?" He grumbled. "There's no apocalypse. Sammy's alive. Bobby's alive. Lucifer's gonna be a real boy again." Said angel snorted. "Michael's gone. Really, what's not to be positive about?"

Castiel pressed his lips together and smiled fondly at the once-human-now-angel. What a difference time could make.

Though time was probably not the only factor.

"Chuck!" Dean exclaimed when Father appeared right where Dean said He would. "Just the man…figuratively…we've been looking for!" He paused. "For six earth months."

"I'm not going to apologize," He said nonchalantly.

Castiel grinned when Lucifer choked a little at how Father was acting. The older angel had met this vision of God when he was "sober." Now he was drunk on humanity.

"Wasn't expecting it," Dean said crisply. He clapped his hands together. "Now, on to the best part!"

* * *

"This is weird," Sam said.

Gabriel snorted. "You were expecting something different?" He turned away. "Balthazar! Get me another drink!"

"Get it yourself, you twit!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Shut up, Anna!"

Dean swung his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "I'd say you get use to it, but this is a new experience for me too."

"It's a lot different from reading history books," Sam said. "Actually seeing things change like this. Culture evolving, things dying out, people changing. There are so many wars."

"I can say it," Lucifer said said. "You get use to it. Watching the human gets boring, they never change."

"Oh, and angels do?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, agreeing with Dean. "Me and Dean and you are the biggest changes to happen to Heaven in a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really…"

"He's going to do that all night, isn't he?" Castiel said.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Yes."

"Awesome," Gabriel said sarcastically.

"…really, really, really, really, really…"

…_long time…_


End file.
